


I'm Here For You

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [25]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Dwight's been struggling with anxiety and he doesn't know how to tell Jim.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a super serious topic so that's why I rated this mature. If you struggle with anxiety just know that there is nothing wrong with you and that they are people who care about you and want you to be happy and healthy.   
> There's a bunch of hotlines for anxiety, depression, eating disorders etc... and if you feel comfortable they might be a good way to help you. Stay safe out there guys love you all.

Dwight felt the conversation he had with Nellie burning in his head. He kept mulling her words over. "You'll need a prescription" she had said in her thick accent. He had tried to pull it off as the pills were for Mose, not for him, but now in the safety of his home he was forced to confront himself. 

With all the problems with the farm, Mose, work, and having a secret relationship with Jim it all seemed to be pressing down on Dwight and he felt so lonely sometimes even though he had so many things. He felt weak and guilty that he wasn't able to fully enjoy everything he had. 

He sat on the couch with Jim, lost in his thoughts and with Nellie's voice telling him there's nothing wrong with taking the pills. 

"What do you think about taking pills for anxiety? It's crazy right? Weak, cowardly" Dwight said randomly with a grimace. Jim gave Dwight a confused look before pausing the game and sitting up straighter to look at Dwight. 

"I think if you need it and if something can help you then why not take it and try it" Jim said looking at Dwight with a confused expression. He wasn't really sure where this was coming from. Dwight nodded and gave a small smile, before returning his attention to the paused screen. 

Jim opened his mouth to say something more, but he noticed Dwight's tight posture and clenched fist and decided to leave it for now. He turned the tv back on and wrapped his arms around Dwight, pressing a light kiss on Dwight's forehead. 

. . . . . . . . . . 

"Have you been able to go to the doctor and..." Nellie said about a week later. She walked over to Dwight's desk and whispered so that no one could hear what she was saying to Dwight. "Ah!" Dwight yelped, cutting her off and grabbing her by the elbow and leading her into the kitchen. Nellie was startled by his reaction to say the least, but so was Jim. 

Jim looked concerned, as he stared into the window of the kitchen and saw Nellie and Dwight discussing something that must be serious, considering their facial expressions. Jim tried to not keep looking, but what could Nellie and Dwight even be talking about? And why did Dwight not feel comfortable telling Jim about it?

. . . . . . . . .

"Who put these flowers on my desk?" Dwight called out to the office. Jim grinned to himself, "maybe it's a secret admirer" he said. Dwight scowled at Jim, "it's not valentines idiot and I don't have a secret admirer." "You might" Jim said before getting up and winking at Dwight and heading to the kitchen. 

Realization dawned on Dwight and he smiled to himself. "I don't get it. Who here secretly admires Dwight?" Phyllis asked, scrunching her face. Dwight scowled at her, "um lots of people could" Dwight responded. "Eh" Phyllis said, spinning her chair back around. 

. . . . . . . .

"So did you like your flowers?" Jim asked with a nonchalant expression as they sat and ate lunch in the break room. "They were nice" Dwight said with a smirk. "Just nice?" Jim asked with a smirk back to Dwight. "He said they were nice Jesus Christ Jim let it go and let us eat in peace" Meredith said, harshly biting into her sandwich. 

Jim's eyes widened at the unexpected overreaction from Meredith. "Okay then" Jim said smiling slightly at Dwight. Dwight laughed under his breath and continued to eat his sandwich as well. 

. . . . . . . . . .

"Hey Dwight, is everything okay?" Jim asked, a couple days after Nellie and Dwight had gone to the kitchen together. He had waited for Dwight to tell him what that was about, but he never did. Jim didn't want to be nosy, but for some reason he felt something was off with Dwight and that conversation with Nellie wasn't just a conversation about work. 

"Yeah of course why wouldn't it be?" Dwight said with an unconvincing smile as he got into bed and shut the lights off. "I don't know. I just want to make sure you're good and happy" Jim replied. Dwight didn't respond for a while, just lay flat on the bed. Jim looked up at the ceiling with fear. Why wasn't Dwight replying? 

"I'm fine. Let's go to bed" Dwight finally said, pressing a chaste kiss on Jim's cheek and then rolling back over to his side. 

. . . . . . . . . .

Jim stumbled into the bathroom and opened up the mirror looking for allergy medicine. "Dwight, where's the allergy medicine?" Jim yelled out, sifting through the pill bottles. He didn't know why but his nose was running like crazy and it was driving him up the wall and he knew he would only get more annoyed by it at work. 

"It's in the cabinet" Dwight called out, peeking his head out from the shower to look at Jim. "I can't find it. Oh, wait I got it" Jim said grabbing the bottle in victory. Dwight rolled his eyes at Jim and got back into the shower. 

Jim was about to shut the cabinet when he saw the anxiety pills. Jim felt his heart drop when he saw them. He took them out of the cabinet and looked at them with wide eyes. "Is this why Dwight had asked him what he thought about anxiety pills and why he was talking with Nellie in secret?" Jim wondered. 

He heard Dwight shut the shower off. Jim quickly stuffed the pills back into the cabinet and closed it. "Oh you're still here" Dwight said, getting out of the shower and drying himself. "Uh yeah" Jim said, he even sounded guilty in his ears. Dwight gave him a weird look before pressing a kiss on Jim's lips and walking out of the bathroom. 

Jim smiled slightly, rubbing his fingers over his lips. "Hey Dwight" Jim said walking out of the bathroom too. Dwight turned around and looked expectantly at Jim with his eyebrows raised. "Yeah?" Dwight asked. "I love you so much" Jim said, hoping his feelings were being conveyed in his words. "Okay loser" Dwight responded, turning back to the drawers and pulling his clothes out. "I love you too" Dwight said after a second, still facing the drawer. Jim smiled and knocked his hand against the door. "Good, I'm heading down to make breakfast" he replied and went down the stairs. 

Jim sighed. He wanted to help Dwight and he wanted Dwight to make sure that he didn't view him any different because he had anxiety. He figured he'd wait a little more to see if Dwight would tell him, just so he didn't feel caught by Jim.

. . . . . . . . . . 

Dwight walked into their bathroom and opened the cabinet up to get shaving cream when he noticed that his anxiety pills were at the front. He always leaves them in the back, that must mean Jim saw them when he was looking for the allergy medication. 

"No, no, no, no" Dwight kept repeating in his head as he ran downstairs. "Hey Jim" Dwight said, staring intently at Jim to see if he was reacting any different to Dwight. "Hey Dwight, I have the eggs done" Jim said brightly. "That's great" Dwight said distractedly, squinting his eyes at Jim. 

Jim gave Dwight a weird look before taking the eggs off the stove and putting them onto their plates. "Are you going to shave?" Jim asked, already starting to eat as Dwight slowly sat in the chair. "What?" Dwight yelled caught off guard. Jim tilted his head in worry, "oh shaving yes, I will go do that now" Dwight said, getting out of his chair and knocking his hip into the table. 

"Do it quickly so you can eat before work" Jim called out. He heard a distinct "okay" being yelled by Dwight. 

. . . . . . . . . . 

The whole day Jim could feel Dwight staring at him, but every time he would look up Dwight would quickly look away and pretend to be busy. 

Jim walked into the break room and put his coins into the vending machine to get a grape soda. "Ah" Jim yelled when Dwight popped up from the side of the machine. "Dwight, what the hell?" Jim said, looking at Dwight in shock. "I needed to talk to you privately" Dwight said with a serious expression. 

"Okay you know you could text me to meet you here? Or tell me, since we sit next to each other" Jim said, pulling his chair out to sit. Dwight scowled "and risk anyone finding out? Yeah I don't think so" Dwight replied with a pfft. 

"Right" Jim said with a fond smile as he looked at Dwight. Dwight opened his mouth to speak, but Jim put his finger up. "Okay go, I needed my soda" Jim said returning back into a sitting position after stretching to get his soda. 

Dwight took a deep breath, before bracing himself to tell Jim the truth. "Are you kidding me?" Dwight said with a huff when Stanley walked in. Stanley gave him a disapproving look before walking over and staring at the vending machine. 

"Just pick something" Dwight said antagonized that Stanley was interrupting him. "Okay Dwight calm down it's the break room he can be in here" Jim said putting his hands up. "Let's go out to the stairs" Jim offered. Dwight sighed but nodded. 

"Dwight, what's up. You seem really tense" Jim said putting his arms on Dwight's shoulders and massaging them. Dwight reached his hands and put them on Jim's shoulders as well. "I've been taking anxiety pills" he said to Jim with wide eyes. 

Jim stopped massaging Dwight's shoulders and looked at him with a serious expression. Dwight looked worriedly at Jim before he was wrapped in Jim's arms. "I'm so proud of you" Jim said, hugging Dwight and pressing a kiss on his cheek. 

Dwight loosely hugged Jim back and let out a chuckle. "I was really worried" Dwight said, taking a deep breath. "Dwight, I love you so much and nothing could change that. I'm here for you" Jim said, pulling back and looking at Dwight in the eyes. Dwight nodded and smiled. "I love you too, so much" Dwight said hugging Jim again. 

Jim held Dwight as close to him as he could and they stood out in the staircase for a while. Jim rubbed soothing patterns over Dwight's suit jacket and Dwight would randomly squeeze Jim in a tighter hug.


End file.
